Devil May Cry: Angel Case
by Ennaived
Summary: After the incident in Devil May Cry 4, Dante and his co-workers Trish and Lady are left with nothing to do. But just as they were going lose it from the lack of calls, heaven answer their prays when a half breed angel lady asked for his help.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction by: Devianne E. Randolph

Chapter 1

The Arrival of a Troubled Angel

It was in the mid-day in the office building of Devil May Cry. The founder Dante, son of the legendary demon hero Sparda, sat back in his desk chair reading a magazine with his feet up. As usual he and his co-workers Trish (a demon who looks just like Dante's decease mother) and Lady (a.k.a Mary, human woman) were waiting for their daily call for a demon attack in the world. As Trish cleaned and polishes her gun, Lady was playing pool on the pool table that was in the office room. Dante gaze his pale blue eyes at the black phone that sat on the upper right hand of his desk; wanting it to ring for a job to do. Anything to do. He then gazes back at his magazine. "I hope the demons haven't decided to give up on causing trouble in the world." Joked Trish as she gaze up at the ceiling fan that was rotating about as it nature attend it to do. "I don't think I can work at a fast food joint or mall for the rest of my life." Dante flung his head back at Trish sitting on the sofa and snorted.

"I'd be pissed if that happens." Dante commented while turning a page in his magazine. Lady peers up at them from her pooling.

"Some one will call soon." Lady said, jabbing the pool stick that she had at the phone in one hand. She then peers at Dante. "What happened to you going to assist that one man in clearing the demons out his neighborhood?'

"Not only did he not pay," Dante answered without looking up from his reading. "But the dumb ass was apart of the demon flock too. So …" He turned a page. "you know the rest." Lady gazes down at the floor.

"Huh."

"What about you and your 'resources',"

"Their getting just as much as luck as we are." Lady said with a smirk. Dante glance once more at the phone.

"Hmp!" He mumbled. Just then a loud zing sound came from outside the office. This grabbing all of their attention.

"What was that?" questioned Trish leaning over to see the front door. Lady glances too in curiosity. After that a demonic cry filled the air, followed by more zing sounds and something slamming the ground. Dante gaze up at the door now curious of what was going on.

"Sounds like a job." Dante said with a grin on his charming face. Unexpectedly a big flash of white light flickered through the crack of the door, followed by another demonic cry and a woman yell. Until **BARASH! **a female in white clothes flew right through the door, across the air and into Dante in his chair. He drops the magazine he had in order to catch the lady; all while sliding back on the hide legs of the chair against the wall. Trish quickly assembles her gun and leaped to her feet at the door. She aimed it at to what was her surprise a male, blond hair, blue eyes angel in the nude. Lady got her weapon Mary Ann (a missile launcher with a sharp knife at the front of it.) and aim it at the angel.

"Well looky here." Said Trish. " A nude angel."

"I guess it's our lucky day." Joked Lady with a smirk.

The woman that was on Dante peer half consciously at the angel with one eye. "_Kill it…__"_ She said in a tired tone. She then raised her left hand at the angel and within a few seconds a white, neon arrow in an energy form, for above her hand. Then when she shot her hand into a tight fist the arrow fired straight at the angel and into his chest. The angel appearances quickly change from heavenly to straight demonic. Its body turns into a skeleton and his angel wings became raw and bat-like. It flung his arms and claws about as it melted down into a brunt goop. The ladies place down their weapons and turn to Dante and the lady with him. He was up and holding the lady in his arms. He carried her to the sofa and laid her down on it.

"Is she okay?" asked Trish while they came to her. The woman reaches a hand to her head as she tried to regain her thoughts and everything that happened.

*groan* "Who …did I …fall on?" The lady asked weakly.

"Me." Answered Dante while jabbing a thumb at his chest, indicating him. The lady peered up at him with her sky blue and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry sir." She apologize. She then turn to the ladies. "You two as well for disturibing you and braking your door." The lady sat up as her head slowly stop aching.

The lady wore white strapless dress that fitted her around the chest and was split open from the chest down; denim shorts; and knee high, leather, heel combat boots; bell arm sleeve, fingerless gloves. She wore an opal necklace and one dangle opal earring. Her hair was long till it touch her back. And she wore a head band that slightly hide her eyes.

"It wouldn't be the first time that happened." Trish said recalling all the times the Devil May Cry door has been knock down. The lady tried to get up but she ended up falling back down. "Hey take it easy."

"I can't stay here…for long." The lady said peering at them. "Y'all wouldn't happen to have some water down holy water?" The three of them exchanged confused looks. Then lady went over to her things by Dante's desk and from out her bag, pulled out a round bottle full of holy water. She toss it to dante who caught it. And he hand it to the lady. When She graps it, it let off a glow. "Thank you." The lady said as she took off the cork and drunk it down. With every gulp she glowed and became rejuvenated. Within minutes she was back to normal She place the cork back in the bottle while gluping the last of the water down. She bow to them and said, "Thanks. I'll fix the door for you." She walked to the door and snap a finger Little by little the pieces of the door came together in the doorway and on its hinges. Within ten seconds it was good as new. The group was amazed at this.

"Hey wait." Called Trish just as the lady was about to leave out the doors. The lady turn around as Trish came to her. What's your name?"

"Angel." The lady replied. "Angel Sharpeye." Angel held a hand out to her. Trish gazes at it and slowly retrieves it in one of her own. "Yours?"

"I'm Trish." Said Trish. She jabbed her head at the others. "And back there is Lady and Dante."

"We're demon slayers." Lady added switching her weight to one leg. "As you may not have notice when you arrive, this is Devil May Cry." Angel gazes up at the room. She saw there was a balcony with stuff stored at the top of it, the desk and it's chair. A sofa, juke box next to it, bathroom, a pool table, and guitars in one corner by a drum set.

"Nice office." Angel commented. She chuckled as she turns to the group and estimated their age. "You guys must be around my age." The group exchange looks with each other.

"Thanks for the odd comment but, we're older then you young lady." Dante said while eying the girl from head to toe. "But, you look old enough for me to date ya. How old are you? Twenty? Twenty-two?"

"Try twenty-nine." Angel laughed. A shock look exploded on Dante's face.

"Twenty nine?"

"Yes." Angel answered with a nod. "Want to see my id?" While reaching into her shorts pocket and pulling out her wallet, she pull out her id and held it to Trish. She took it and looked at it.

"She's not lying." Said Trish. "Either she stole or made a fake id, or she's a demon herself."

"Nah, but I'm not fully human neither." Angel commented as Trish gave her back her id.

"So, what? You're a half demon- no wait." Dante stop him self and remembered her drinking the holy water and glowing from it. "You're half angel…"

"Half angel?" They all said amazed. They looked at Angel as she smiled back.

"This is new." Said Trish.

"what's a half angel like yourself doing fighting angel demons like those?" Dante question her. She peered at the ground.

"Stopping them from getting to the heavens and taking over this world." Angel sighed. "It's a one woman job for me. I don't have money to pay for helper, such as ya selves. So I have to do it on my own. I mean I get knocked out every once and a while but, I'm able to hold myself up."

"What a strong woman." Dante commented. He places a hand on his chin with a smirk on his face. "And attractive at that too."

"Where are they coming from?" asked Lady coming to Angel.

"From a small continent call Safe Haven. It was once inhabited by angels and humans. But one day a human and a fallen angel turn on their people and lead some demons to killing everybody. That and possessing the corpse afterward. Thus example," Angel swings a hand at the door, reminding them of the demonic angel that attack her. The group thought over the matter, as the telephone rang suddenly. Lady looked at the others as she went around them to answer the phone. On the third ring she picked up ad answer.

"Devil May Cry," Lady said turn back at us with one hand under the other arm. She listens for a good five minutes and said, "Okay. Alright thanks." She places the phone back on the receiver.

"Well," Trish asked. Lady peered at me.

"It appears that Angel's story is true." Lady said a bit stun. "There's some bad business going down at the Safe haven Island. Crazy mojo." Dante turn to Angel then looked at Trish.

"I hope it's not a 'Trish' business again." He said glancing at Trish. Angel looked curiously at him and Trish.

"'Trish' business?" She questioned clueless.

"Another time." Dante said as he went back to his desk and retrieve his guns Ebony & Ivory, and his sword Rebellion. "First things first." He places his guns in the gun holders under his coat and back. And his sword in the brown, leather, sword holder on his back strap. Lady went to do the same as Trish vanished in a bolt of lighting out the building.

"Trish's gone." Angel announced. Dante turn back at me to find Trish really gone.

"Tsk." Snickered Dante as Lady-with her things- head to the door.

"See ya there." Lady said to us as she opened the door and lifted out. Angel watched her go before being seized gently by the chin by one of Dane's hands. He gazed at her with a grin on his handsome face.

"You sure are young for a twenty-nine year old." He commented while letting go.

"It's in my blood." Angel said with a smile. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Hmp." Dante chuckled as we head out. "We're gonna get along just fine."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Safe Haven Island

"Well." said Angel as she and Dante got off the boat they road to get to the island. They walked on the dock on shore, and gaze up at the large castle tower that was there. "We're here." Dante gazed about the area as he took in the atmosphere there. There was an odd cloud circling the island; and from where they were, their was a couple of demon angels flying around the area near by.

"This is a new turn from my usual business." Dante said as he took off his sword and rest it on his right shoulders in one hand. "Well," he said gazing back at Angel. He waved the other hand for her to go first. She came to his left then wave him to go first. He shook his head and went ahead first with Angel right next to him.

They reached deep into the woods of the island as they try to get to the castle. Dante examine the wooded area as Angel peer up ahead. "So tell me something," Dante said to her. "why are you the only half angel around here?" Angel glance at a passing tree before she spoke.

"I was brought to the country you live in when I was a small.…Can't remember much after that except that I been dealing with demonic angels all my life." Angel explain. She gazed at an angel demon that was coming over to them elegantly. "But I learn this, that they must be after me for my cross breed blood….And I'm gonna find out why. That, and I gonna stop them; once and for all."

"Do you know how you gonna do it?" Dante asked as he gazes at Angel while stopping. She walked a few steps before him, before she turns back at him with a puzzled smile.

"Hehe. Not a clue." She admitted. "I usually make it up as I go. I survive this far by doin' that and planin' once in a while." Dante chuckled as he pulled out Ebony in his right hand and fire a shot at an angel demon coming up from behind Angel in the head. It vanished into ashes and black feathers in the air. Angel looked over her left shoulders at the remains of the demons as more appear around them. Angel raise one hand in the air as feathers and sparkling light grew within her palm. It then change shape and grew out into two, one foot chakrams with ten, sharp edges around it that were two inces thick and three inches long; with blue and silver tribal designs in the center. She reached her other hand in the air and repeat the same processor.

"So," Dante said gazing around at the demons. "what's ya first move now?" Angel glance at the large, antic structure that stood in the distance.

"Getting inside that castle on this island." She said as she turn ninty degree right, while flicking the chakram at a demon and knocking it back. Just as it return to her hand, she turn another ninety degree right, and threw the other one to finish it off. "First things first," she said as she retrieve her weapon. She gaze back at Dante. "getting' into that castle…." She hook her left chakram into the skull of a demon that was coming at her from her upper right. "I think I'll leave these guys for you to check out. Dani." She at that moment race off towards the castle; all while passing through more angel demons; slaying them left and right with grace and without stopping.

Dante watched her vanish out of sight all while giving off an amusing chuckle. "Who does she think she is leaving me to do the clean up work?" Dante asked as a angel demon changed into its foul form and was about to attack him from behind. Just as it leaped into the air, Dante took his gun and aim it at the demon without looking, and shot it in the skull. It gave off a scream as it vanished away

out of the world. "She reminds me of me." He then fire two quick rounds at a demon at he's far right. But not before spinning out of the way of another demon's claws from his left; and firing at it too. "I should be the one," *fires at another demon at his right as he grab his sword and spin attack the demons close to him back. Some flew into other demons while others float out of the way. "telling her to wait here while **I** go check out the castle…..Wait a minute," Dante said as he leaped in the air over the three demons near by and swung his sword down at them; releasing a demonic energy onto the three; vanquishing them. Next he back flip over an enemy's attack while saying, " why am I letting her take over my spot light?" He then swing his sword on to his left shoulder and as he turns behind him, shoot the last remain four demons away. He turn to the direction Angel had went and laughed a little bit outloud.*Tsk* "Angel you little sneak!" He yelled as he ran off to catch up with Angel with a smirk on his face.


End file.
